


Элизабет Беар - "Тигр! Тигр!"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [8]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: "Tiger! Tiger!", Crossover, Elizabeth Bear, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Во что превращается охота на тигра-людоеда, развлечение для богатых европейцев в Индии, когда в дело вмешивается нечто неведомое?





	Элизабет Беар - "Тигр! Тигр!"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на ФБ-2013 за команду Лавкрафта. Кто её бетил - в упор не помню, в комсоо хвостов тоже не видно. Бета, если ты это увидишь, отзовись! =)
> 
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

_Смелый охотник, с удачей ли ты?_  
Долго, брат, ждал я среди темноты.   
Где же добыча, что взята тобой?   
Брат, она в джунглях пасется живой.   
Где ж твоя сила, что славна была?   
Брат, она с кровью из раны ушла.   
Что ж так спешишь, куда хочешь успеть?   
В логово, брат, чтобы там умереть...  *

  


Редьярд Киплинг, «Книга Джунглей» (в пер. В. Динеца)

Это случилось в 1882 году в Индии, на высоком плато Малва, где мне довелось познакомиться с женщиной из Америки, которую я никогда не забуду, и испытать приключение, о котором я долго не мог никому поведать. Сезон дождей сильно отсрочил наступление того жаркого и засушливого лета, а вблизи Афганистана бушевала война между русскими и англичанами — очередной ход в «Большой Игре». Когда меня, Магнуса Ларссена,  _шикари_ ** , вызвали в деревню Канха, чтобы вести экспедицию на поиски тигра, конца ни той, ни другой напасти в обозримом будущем не предвиделось.  
Я и мой ружьеносец (тогда ему было около пятнадцати) прибыли примерно за десять дней до стрелков и взялись нанять повара, загонщиков и  _махутов_ *** , а также подготовить лагерь. В первый день нашего управления делами я сидел за своим походным столом, когда в палатку вошёл «Родни», его карие глаза блестели от волнения.  
— Деревенские очень возбуждены, — сказал он.  
— Беспорядки? — нахмурился я.  
— Нет, сахиб. Это от облегчения: у них тут людоед, — он нетерпеливо пританцовывал в дверном проёме.  
Я поднял бровь и вытянулся в своём парусиновом кресле:  
— Его засуха до этого довела?  
— Только в прошлом месяце, — ответил он. — Пока что трое убитых и зарезанный скот. Они думают, это тигрица и у неё не хватает двух пальцев на правой передней лапе.  
Я думал об этом, потягивая чай, в конце концов кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Раз уж мы всё равно здесь, может быть, сделаем им одолжение.  
После нескольких дней подготовки мы предприняли поездку в Джабалпур, чтобы встретить поезд из Бхопала. Экспедиция должна была состоять из семи человек: шестерых богатых мужчин из Англии и Европы и женщины, американской искательницы приключений и певицы, которая путешествовала в компании какого-то графа Колинзски, литовского аристократа, страдающего ожирением.  
В числе прочих был средних лет английский джентльмен с бакенбардами — м-р Нортроп Уотерхауз с сыновьями-подростками Джеймсом и Конрадом; граф Балтазар фон Хаммерштейн, мой хороший приятель из Пруссии, с которым я водил давнее знакомство, крепкий во всех смыслах этого слова; и доктор Альберт Монтлерой, светловолосый, молодой на вид англичанин.  
Пока они выгружались из поезда, моё внимание, всё же, привлекла леди. Светловолосая, с мягким овалом лица и ясными глазами, ей было, вероятно, двадцать два, однако её красота была не того рода, который требует обязательного наличия молодости. На ней было практичное, сшитое по моде, серовато-зелёное дорожное платье, и перчатки со шляпкой в тон обуви. Я заметил, что вместе с ридикюлем она несла собственное ружьё в чехле.   
— А, Магнус! — Фон Хаммерштейн спрыгнул с подножки вагона и крепко, на европейский манер, пожал мне руку. — Позволь мне представить твоих подопечных. — Опомнившись, он обернулся к американке и я заметил, что она достаточно попутешествовала, чтобы распознать вежливость в его словах. — Фройляйн, этот джентльмен — знаменитый писатель и охотник на крупную дичь, мистер Магнус Ларссен. Магнус, разреши представить тебе талантливую обладательницу контральто, мисс Ирэн Адлер.

* * *

— Так что там слышно об этом людоеде,  _шикари_? — болтал старший из мальчишек Уотерхауз, Джеймс. — В поезде ходил слух, что десяток человек нашли растерзанными и распотрошёнными!  
— Парень, — предостерёг его отец, кинув взгляд на женщину. Она подняла глаза от своего едва пригубленного бокала с хересом.  
Кажется, мисс Адлер подмигнула:  
— Прошу вас, сэр, не сдерживайте разговор из-за моего присутствия. Я здесь ради охоты, как и остальные, и мне случалось бывать в обстановке намного более суровой.  
В мерцании фонаря клевал носом Монтлерой. Мальчики собрали посуду после ужина, и мы все отдыхали за бокалом вина.  
— Да, если уж нам придётся столкнуться с этим людоедом, давайте, в таком случае, узнаем все детали. Так будет безопасней и лучше всего.   
— Отлично, — помедлив, признал я. — Пока что было три жертвы и множество зарезанного скота. Кажется, виновная в этом тигрица ранена и будет лёгкой добычей. Все тела были растерзаны и объедены, это правда. Детали же намного ужаснее.   
Они действительно были ужасны. Глаза выедены, лица обглоданы, тела — разорваны и изгрызены. Если бы не тот факт, что возле жертв были найдены только отпечатки лап раненой тигрицы, я бы склонился к мысли, что это дело рук какой-то зловещей организации: возможно, культа  _тугов_... **** Однако в смешанной компании я был склонен скрывать эти факты, вопреки мнению мисс Адлер о крепости собственного рассудка.  
Я увидел, как в другом конце комнаты вздрогнул младший из мальчишек Уотерхауз, Конрад, и покачал головой: слишком он молод для всего этого.

* * *

Мясистые листья и ветки скользнули по бокам наших слонов, когда они ступили из прохлады джунглей в более пёструю тень. Лесной покров трещал под их ногами, когда мы вышли из зарослей шореи на небольшую поляну. Отсюда мы могли окинуть взглядом луга, спускающиеся в обширную подковообразную долину реки Банджар.   
— Ужасная жара, мистер Ларссен! — пожаловался граф.  
Я скользнул взглядом по красно-золотому причудливому ковру, покрывавшему спину слона, которого мы делили с мисс Адлер. Я вспотел даже сидя в затенённом седле и не завидовал  _махутам_ , которые ехали верхом на шеях животных под палящим солнцем, хотя и предполагал, что благодаря своему происхождению и привычкам они лучше приспособлены к условиям этого варварского пекла.  
— Это Индия, граф, — ответил я, пожалуй, с большей иронией, чем это было необходимо.   
— А насекомые невыносимы, — кажется, чувство юмора Колинзски не распространялось на иронию. Я поднял бровь и снова сосредоточился на тропе, держа руку на ракетнице и выискивая взглядом съедобную дичь, поскольку загонщики взяли большую часть своей платы мясом.  
В голове у меня мутилось, пока я пытался найти хоть какие-нибудь следы или помет нашего зверя. Странная давящая тишина висела в воздухе, а бриз не приносил ни капли влаги. Когда животные снова повезли нас по тропе в джунгли, по спине у меня пробежал холодок тревоги — впрочем, вероятно, это была всего лишь тень деревьев.  
Я почувствовал желание нарушить эту странную тишину:  
— Тигр, — обратился я к мисс Адлер и её спутнику, — настоящий король джунглей. Обычный лев не сравнится с ним по жестокости, хитрости или храбрости. Он ничего не боится и легко может поменяться с охотником ролями.  
— Поэтому мы едем на слонах? — в речи литовца был сильный акцент, однако я понимал его.  
Я кивнул:  
— Тигры уважают слонов, впрочем, верно и обратное. Эти животные стараются друг друга не тро…  
Мою лекцию прервал громкий крик лесных птиц и обезьян слева от нас. Я услышал затихающий треск бамбука, с которым рванулась прочь антилопа — сквозь джунгли шёл наш тигр.  
Загонщики разошлись по направлению к лесу, некоторых из них уже скрылись за деревьями. Один или два мельком оглянулись на нас со вполне понятным опасением, прежде чем исчезнуть в чаще: там скрывался по крайней мере один тигр, который распробовал вкус человечины.  
Я направил махутов обратно к поляне, где мы смогли бы пересечь строй загонщиков. Добрый доктор и фон Хаммерштейн ехали на втором животном, а мистер Уотерхауз с сыновьями был замыкающим. Поодаль шёл Родни, нагруженный винтовками. Граф Колинзски обращался с ружьём неумело и я сделал себе зарубку на память приглядывать за литовцем: ему может понадобиться помощь. Мисс Адлер без лишнего шума и суеты зарядила свой двуствольный «винчестер».  
Мы без помех вышли к поляне и нам потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы выстроиться боевым порядком. Повсюду звучали крики загонщиков: «Багха! Багха!» — «Тигр! Тигр!»  
Тигрица уже миновала цепь загонщиков и двигалась на нас. Мисс Адлер глубоко вдохнула, чтобы сосредоточиться, и я едва удержался, чтобы не похлопать её по плечу для успокоения. Однако взглянув на её привлекательное лицо, я увидел на нём лишь сдержанную решимость.  
Фон Хаммерштейн тоже зарядил ружьё, следом за ним то же проделали и Уотерхауз с доктором. Не собираясь стрелять, я сглупил, не сменив «Мартин-Ли» триста третьего калибра со скользящим затвором на свою двустволку.  
Секунды тянулись в тишине. Я обнаружил, что считаю вдохи, взгляд мой был прикован к стене кустарника. « _Мир Шикар…_ » — начал было фон Хаммерштейн — к счастью, в этот момент я повернулся к своему высокому и крепко сбитому другу и увидел, как прыгнула тигрица.  
Эта хитрая старая убийца запутала след и напала на нас сбоку. Она была слишком близко — возможно, всего в одном шаге. Тигрица совершила один гигантский прыжок, пронеслась в воздухе, пока я пытался взять её на прицел. В это мгновение глаз мой будто сфотографировал зверя — искривлённая передняя лапа, серьёзные следы парши и голода, горящий бешенством золотой глаз — и палец сжался на курке  
Тщетно. Глухо щёлкнув винтовка дала осечку. Кажется, прошла вечность, пока я возился с заевшим затвором, а потом отбросил оружие в сторону, протянув руку к Родни за египетским карабином пятьсот тридцать четвёртого калибра. За мгновенье до того, как мои пальцы сомкнулись на тёплом ореховом прикладе, я услышал грохот двух выстрелов, а вскоре шлейфы едкого белого дыма протянулись в горячем воздухе. Пули попали тигрице в грудь и бок, заставив её споткнуться и попятиться.   
Зверь вытянулся и мистер Уотерхауз, прищурившись вдоль ствола как профессионал, тоже выстрелил и вогнал третью и последнюю пулю в непокорную кошку. Животное издало тихий кашляющий звук и, содрогнувшись всем телом, испустило дух.  
Я огляделся и лишь потом соскользнул со спины слона. Мисс Адлер спокойно перезаряжала свой «винчестер», заменяя патрон, который она выпустила в грудь твари. Фон Хаммерштейн тоже спешился, держа оружие наготове на тот случай, если снова придётся открыть огонь.  
Я наклонился, чтобы изучить нашу добычу, а потом резко выпрямился, оглядев джунгли в поисках признаков движения, но увидел лишь вернувшихся загонщиков.   
Фон Хаммерштайн заметил это и кинул на меня вопросительный взгляд.  
— Её зубы, — понизив голос, сказал я. — Должна быть вторая кошка. Эта могла убить человека, но не справилась бы с буйволом. Только не с такой искалеченной лапой и раскрошенными зубами.  
И именно тогда я услышал звук, похожий на дробный барабанный бой, отдалённый, но явственный. Я понятия не имел, что его вызвало и во мне проснулось любопытство.  
Теперь я бы отдал всё, чтобы оставаться в неведении.  
Трое загонщиков не вернулись из леса, их тела тоже не нашли.

* * *

Поиски вплоть до самой ночи не привели ни к возвращению людей, ни к находке каких-либо следов второго тигра. С неохотой мы собрались вместе и развернули лагерь под недовольное ворчание загонщиков. Мы решили продолжить охоту утром, надеясь найти следы жертв и то место, куда животное их утащило. Доктор Монтлерой удачно подстрелил леопарда, так что теперь у нас было два трофея: престарелая тигрица и прекрасная пятнистая кошка почти семи футов в длину. Ужин тем вечером прошёл в мрачной обстановке, несмотря на отличное меню: лепёшки с картофельной начинкой, овощи, приправленные карри, помидорами и луком, и пряная баранина, запеченная в глиняном горшке. И прекрасным дополнением стало то, что мисс Адлер уступила настойчивым просьбам литовского графа развлечь нас пением. Даже без аккомпанемента её контральто звучало величественно и изрядно облегчило ношу, что лежала у нас всех на душе.  
Сон мой был встревожен звуком тихого спора где-то неподалеку — я услышал требовательный голос мисс Адлер: «Но вы должны отдать это мне!». Ей в ответ — непреклонно, как мне показалось — что-то пророкотал мужчина. Возможно, это была всего лишь ссора влюблённых.  
Я не знаю, что подняло меня с койки, но это точно не было вожделение того сорта, который мужчины признавать не любят. Конечно, мне было интересно, что же этот человек взял у мисс Адлер, и потом, джентльмен никогда не оставит леди в тяжёлом положении, даже если эта леди искательница приключений.  
Она спорила с Колинзски — я узнал его голос, когда подобрался поближе к стене палатки, нащупав путь босыми ступнями в беспросветной тьме. Они резко сменили язык разговора. С удивлением я обнаружил, что каким-то образом понимаю, о чём они говорят, хотя литовского не знал. Однако спор, который они вели на пониженных тонах, оказался на русском, а этим языком я худо-бедно владел.  
— Это не ваше! — прошептала мисс Адлер, настойчивость сквозила в её хорошо поставленном голосе. — Вы хоть знаете,  **что**  выпустили на свет?  
— Оно уже спущено с цепи, — ответил Колинзски. — Я всего лишь привёз нашим благородным друзьям средство для управления этим существом.  
Мисс Адлер вздохнула, в её устах жёсткий для слуха русский язык звучал мягко и плавно:  
— Это не так-то просто и вы это знаете. Мои друзья в Праге очень огорчатся, если я не смогу вернуть их собственность. А если выяснится, что они сотрудничают с Царём, им придётся туго.  
Граф промолчал и она продолжила тихим, едва слышным из-за стрёкота насекомых голосом:   
— А если я не сделаю того, о чём вы меня просите?  
Мне стало ясно, что граф шантажировал певицу, я уже принял решение вмешаться, но когда моя рука легла на клапан палатки, я снова услышал низкую глухую пульсацию, которая встревожила нас днём. Снаружи мисс Адлер тихо вскрикнула от удивления, я же, пока обходил палатку, услышал, как граф произнёс по-английски:  
— И именно по этой причине я не могу вас заставить, дорогая моя, впрочем, вы и сама об этом знаете. Возможно, когда мы с вами вернёмся в цивилизованное общество, то обсудим это ещё раз.  
Она подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо:  
— Безусловно, милый.   
Возможно, это всё-таки была ссора любовников, к тому же, она уже закончилась. Тихо ступая босыми ногами, я вернулся на своё растревоженное ложе. Я чувствовал необъяснимое разочарование и потаённые сомнения, не зная, чем они вызваны. Я всего лишь норвежец, какое мне дело до того, в какие альянсы вступают и какие войны развязывают друг против друга Царь и британская Королева? Кажется, они всерьёз намерены разорвать Афганистан надвое в так называемой «Большой Игре» — бесконечной серии империалистических интриг и сражений. Игре, первейшей жертвой которой станет простой народ вроде моего Родни. Как я тогда полагал, для остальных наилучшим будет отнестись ко всему этому с чувством отстраненного отвращения.  
Мы поднялись рано утром и были совершенно разбиты. Перед тем как мы погрузились на слонов, меня разыскал нахальный Джеймс Уотерхауз.  
—  _Шикари_ , — произнёс он (мальчишки подцепили это обращение от фон Хаммерштейна, посчитав его ужасно забавным). — Вы слышали шум прошлой ночью?  
Я помедлил с ответом.  
— Барабаны? Да, действительно. — Я больше ничего не сказал, но он, должно быть, заметил моё неодобрение.  
— Это ведь не звери шумели, правда? — продолжал настаивать мальчик. — Я слышал то же самое, когда мы убили тигра.  
Я задумался о том, что произошло ночью, не отвлекаясь на спор литовского — или, возможно, не совсем литовского — графа и белокурой мисс Адлер, невольным свидетелем которого я стал. Шум был не совсем барабанным боем — он больше напоминал… сердцебиение. Он не был похож на звуки, издаваемые животными, это верно, однако и на звуки человеческого происхождения тоже.  
— Не знаю, — ответил я раздражённо, — я его раньше не слышал.  
Я повернулся, чтобы помочь мисс Адлер взобраться на спину нашему слону. Честно говоря, с графом возни оказалось больше, но, когда я помогал ему залезть в седло, пола его камзола задралась и открыла золотую рукоять кинжала. Без сомнения, это был охотничий нож какого-нибудь прадеда: слишком броский, однако лишним не будет. После этого граф несколько вырос в моих глазах.

* * *

На горизонте появились облака, а в дуновении ветра теперь ощущался привкус влаги. Я горел желанием найти второго тигра и даже двинуться вглубь джунглей на поиски третьего. Мы целиком зависели от погоды — как только придёт муссон, охоте конец.   
Люди были на пределе: без сомнения, они были встревожены не только потерей загонщиков, но и тем, что едва не попались тигру. До сих пор мы не встретили и следа пропавших — даже следов борьбы — и я всё чаще склонялся к мысли, что загонщики просто сбежали. Конрад выглядел испуганным, поэтому я разрешил мальчикам ехать на моём слоне, покуда мисс Адлер и её сопровождающий путешествовали вместе с мистером Уотерхаузом.  
Мы решили не огибать лес, а пройти сквозь него и поискать второго людоеда среди зарослей бамбука и деревьев сал. Я чувствовал какой-то юношеский азарт; и к тому времени, когда мы остановились на привал, выяснилось, что экспедиция уже на несколько миль углубилась в густой лес. На небольшой поляне мы отдали должное холодному карри и оленине с местным хлебом. Я сидел напротив фон Хаммерштайна, а вот рядом с графом не было никого, кроме мисс Адлер. Меня это удивило.  
На случай, если наш людоед выскочит из джунглей, привлечённый запахом пищи, я держал под рукой египетский карабин, но ланч прошёл спокойно. Мы решили переждать ужасную полуденную жару и передохнуть на траве, выставив в качестве охраны нескольких загонщиков.  
И снова я мельком увидел клубящиеся на горизонте облака, однако, они, кажется, остались там же, где были утром, поэтому я подумал, что мы вполне сможем продолжить путешествие после привала, и задремал. Меня внезапно разбудил треск ломающихся ветвей — что-то бежало сквозь лес прямо на нас. Я вскочил на ноги, схватил винтовку и заметил, что почти все участники экспедиции тоже спят — все, кроме мисс Адлер, которая расправляла камзол графа, и моего верного Родни, болтавшего с одним из загонщиков на хинди.   
Я прицелился в сторону звука. Загонщики быстро отошли с линии огня, на остальных я даже не смотрел.  
Однако из-за завесы деревьев показался не тигр, а человек: оборванный, голодный, почти на грани истощения, его ноги были окровавлены, будто он шёл издалека. Он не был похож на индуса, скорее на араба — возможно, афганец? Я осторожно опустил ружьё, а он вскрикнул и упал к моим ногам.  
Человек пробормотал несколько слов на незнакомом языке и тут я снова вынужден был признать, что ошибся насчёт графа: именно он первым подошёл и наклонился к пришельцу. С минуту я опасливо его рассматривал, однако араб не выглядел угрожающим, я присел напротив него и жестом попросил Родни принести воды. Ружьеносец только-только начал пересекать поляну, оставив свой пост за моим плечом, как старший из наших слонов задрал хобот и тревожно затрубил.  
В налетевшем порыве ветра ощущался слабый запах гари и горячего металла. Я осмотрелся в поисках дыма и заметил, как беспокойно переступают с ноги на ногу слоны. Я понял, что они чуют огонь, ибо другого зверя, способного настолько испугать их, нет.  
В ту минуту я был прав и неправ одновременно.  
— В седло! — закричал я. Уотерхаузы тут же кинулись к слонам, а доктор Монтлерой с фон Хаммерштайном бросились помогать загонщикам с поклажей.   
Я наклонился, чтобы помочь арабу, но Колинзски уже поставил его на ноги. Араб ухватился за его воротник, тучный граф перекинул его грязную руку себе через плечо. И тут лицо графа побелело от страха, он зашарил ладонью по груди — будто внезапно обнаружил пропажу часов из жилетного кармана.   
Мне вспомнился вчерашний спор и то, как мисс Адлер склонилась над сюртуком спящего Колинзски, однако стремительный ход событий не оставил времени на раздумья.  
Когда  _существо_  появилось среди нас, я едва смог его заметить: оно пришло тихо, как струйка дыма, совсем не задев ветви деревьев и кустарников. Даже в ярком полуденном свете оно пылало как уголь, а поперёк его спины тянулись похожие на золу полосы. По виду оно напоминало тигра, однако от него несло лесным пожаром, а в пасти плясали язычки пламени.  
Оно легко запрыгнуло на спину самой маленькой из наших слоних, его пылающий взгляд буквально приковал Конрада Уотерхауза к месту — животное охватила паника, а мальчик застыл будто кролик перед удавом. Горящие когти твари расцарапали бока слонихи, оставив на толстой шкуре раны, сделать которые было бы не под силу и топору. Она закричала, встала на дыбы, тяжело потянулась к плечу, пытаясь сбросить хищника. Этот приступ паники сбил Конрада с ног — он упал и больше не двигался. Джеймс бросился наперерез твари, чтобы закрыть брата своим телом — поступок храбрый, но бесполезный.   
Тварь пренебрежительно увернулась от диких ударов слонихи, чей топот взрывал мягкую землю как пушечное ядро, остальные три зверя разбежались, и тут Джеймс попал под удар ноги раненого животного.   
Загонщики и махуты бросились врассыпную. Тварь походя распотрошила ближайшего, не успевшего убежать человека — даже не повернув головы и уже изготовившись для очередного прыжка. Я выровнял карабин, но уже тогда понял, что всё напрасно. Я нажал на курок — приклад молотом ударил мне в плечо, раз и ещё раз. Ко мне уже бежал Родни с зажатой в руке винтовкой Парди. На ходу он вытащил из кармашков на своём жилете два патрона и, разломив оружие, принялся заряжать оба ствола.   
Наш добрый доктор от потрясения будто прирос к земле. Я услышал, как выстрелило ружьё фон Хаммерштайна, а мгновенье спустя — «винчестер» мисс Адлер. Я выпустил из рук разряженное оружие и тут же Родни, глотая слова от возбуждения, протянул мне замену. Мистер Уотерхауз дрожащими руками пытался прицелиться в зверя, но пока мы стояли позади твари, стрелять он не мог и потому только вытягивал шею, стремясь не упустить из вида ни дичь, ни своих сыновей.   
Животное крадучись пошло к нам, разинуло огненную пасть — и тут я снова услышал звук, который казался мне не то барабанным боем, не то — стуком могучего сердца. Этот грохот длился и длился, сердце у меня ушло в пятки, руки дрожали, а тварь на мягких лапах сделала шаг вперёд.  
Я поднял своё бесполезное ружьё, готовясь умереть в бою, а мисс Адлер выстрелила во второй раз. Пуля разорвала шкуру чудовища, по ней пошла рябь, как по воде, в которую бросили камень. Несколько огненных брызг упало на траву, там они задымились и погасли.   
Граф Колинзски в ужасе отпрянул, упал на одно колено, отчаянно и неуклюже зашарил руками в поисках оружия. Фон Хаммерштайн прекратил стрельбу: я знал, что он ждёт удобного момента, чтобы выстрелить зверю в глаз — дело почти безнадёжное, однако за эту возможность цеплялся и я.   
Но внезапно раздавшийся грохот копыт не дал прицелиться. Я поднял глаза от ружья и увидел появление той самой пресловутой кавалерии. На полном скаку из зарослей бамбука вылетел взмыленный гнедой мерин — судя по небольшому росту и пышной гриве — арабской породы. Бока лошади вздымались, с удил капала кровавая пена. Усатый офицер в седле резко натянул поводья и буквально поднял животное в воздух.   
Это был невероятный прыжок: задние ноги конька напружинились, потом распрямились — и он взвился вверх, перемахнув через спину твари. Тигроподобное чудовище извернулось в тщетной попытке достать скакуна когтями, а потом отпрянуло, когда наездник швырнул ему в морду нечто, похожее на мешочек. Что бы это ни было, оно причинило зверю боль! Тварь снова издала дрожащий звук, болью отдавшийся в ушах, и скрылась.   
Офицер остановил лошадь и погладил её по крупу — словно в награду за умения. Маленький мерин загарцевал, возмущаясь жёстким обращением, но потом затих, фыркая и топоча копытами.   
Наездник — мужчина средних лет, с седыми, как и его густые усы, волосами — успокаивающе похлопал лошадь по шее. У него был высокий лоб и чувственно изогнутый рот, а глаза всё ещё сияли азартом охоты.   
При виде офицера араб бросился бежать — он едва не столкнулся со мной, однако ноги у него ещё заплетались и я легко его догнал.  
— Сэр, — мисс Адлер первой пришла в себя, — мы перед вами в неоплатном долгу.  
— Рад был помочь, мисс, — ответил он. — А теперь надо уходить отсюда, пока эта тварь не вернулась.  
Я разглядел на его форме английские знаки отличия:  
— Я тоже вам благодарен, капитан. Меня зовут Магнус Ларссен, и я проводник этих добрых людей. У нас раненые.   
Загонщик, которого располосовала тварь, был на последнем издыхании либо уже умер, однако я видел, как болезненно поднялся Джеймс — над ним с выражением ужасного горя на лице склонился отец. К Уотерхаузам уже спешил доктор Монтлерой.  
— Капитан Себастьян Моран, Первый бангалорский сапёрный полк Её Величества, — представился наш спаситель. Я заметил, что вдобавок к личному оружию и сабле, к седлу был приторочен чехол с ружьём для охоты на слонов — точно таким же образом американцы перевозят свои бизоньи винтовки.  
Фон Хаммерштайн и Родни присели над тем местом, где появилась тварь. Родни поднял разодранную кожаную флягу — именно этот предмет капитан бросил в морду зверю.  
— Следов нет, сахиб, — сказал мой ружьеносец. — Оно не оставило отметин на траве. Как дым. Только, — он помолчал, — капли расплавленной стали. — Он не сказал «пули».  
В животе у меня заворочалось холодное гнетущее чувство: страх.   
—  _Шикари…_  — начал было капитан, но заметив убитого горем отца мальчиков, спешился и расчехлил ружьё. — Кажется, паренёк сможет ехать. Перекиньте его через седло — нам нужно добраться до реки пока не стемнело, — он ещё раз успокоительно погладил лошадь, избегая смотреть на араба. — Этот человек арестован. Я гнался за ним от самой границы — теперь он пойдёт со мной.   
Колинзски поднялся и, кажется, собрался возразить, но что-то во взгляде капитана заставило его замолчать. Я же лишь едва заметно кивнул и вместе с фон Хаммерштайном отправился подсчитывать потери. 

* * *

События того дня сейчас вспоминаются мне как горячечный бред. Мы перешли на шаг только тогда, когда не смогли больше бежать. Уотерхауз уцепился за стремя лошади капитана и рысил бок о бок с мерином, успокаивая детей. Конрад дышал, однако, так и не пришёл в сознание, а у Джеймса, кажется, было внутреннее кровотечение: он становился всё белее и молчаливее — мы отдали ему почти всю свою воду.   
Я знал, что тварь преследует нас как раненый тигр: слишком уж часто в налетавшем ветре мне чудился её раскалённый запах, а мерин был напуган, косил горящим глазом. Боюсь, бедное животное мучила одышка: оно дышало с присвистом и покачивалось под двойным грузом — но держалось стойко.  
Капитан связал арабу руки спереди кожаным ремнём: таки образом Моран заставил свое узника держаться прямо и идти вперёд, хотя тот и шатался от истощения.  
Когда мы ненадолго остановились, я подошёл и наклонился к уху капитана:   
— Араб — царский шпион?  
— Вроде того, — ответил он, пристально наблюдая за предметом нашего разговора. — Шаман племени. Тот ещё тип. И он афганец, а не араб, — Моран бросил на меня косой взгляд — и я кивнул, поощряя беседу. — Он ехал в Индию с сопровождением. Мы почти всех задержали на границе, но этот умудрился как-то просочиться. К счастью, я поймал его до того, как… — капитан вдруг замолк. — Каковы ваши политические убеждения, Ларссен?  
— У меня их нет.  
— Так заведите, — проворчал он и пошёл прочь.  
Моей главной обузой был толстый граф: он плёлся в хвосте и постоянно жаловался. Мисс Адлер же держалась хорошо, стоически переносила все тяготы, несмотря на подозрительные взгляды, которые бросал на неё Колинзски. Думаю, не будь тут Морана, граф вступил бы с ней в спор, однако из-за капитана ему приходилось держать своё мнение при себе.   
В конце концов, совершенно одуревший от жары и безысходности Моран обернулся к графу:  
— Если не прекратите скулить — я отправлю вас домой по частям! — рявкнул он, пригрозив ружьём для убедительности.  
Граф остановился.  
— Я не позволю какому-то англичанину превращать меня в посмешище! — резко ответил он. — Я привык к достойному обращению, и если бы этот идиот-норвежец не завёл нас в логово чудовищ, — он показал неприличный жест в мою сторону, — мы бы сейчас наслаждались удобствами цивилизации и вкусной едой!   
Тут вмешался узник капитана: он отчаянно жестикулировал и, кажется, ругал графа, крича на него пронзительно и зло. Колинзски послушал его с минуту, а потом затряс головой и недоумевающее огляделся:  
— Кто-нибудь понял, что сказал этот варвар? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Графу никто не ответил, лишь Моран задумчиво поднял бровь.

* * *

Ночь наступила быстрее, чем я ожидал. Я до крови стёр ноги, весь нос — там, где его не прикрывал шлем — покрылся ожогами от солнца, я едва не оглох от жужжанья насекомых и трескотни мартышек и птиц. Единственным обещанием облегчения были тёмные грозовые тучи, клубившиеся у горизонта: с севера к нам мчался долгожданный муссон. Всякий раз, находя в себе силы поднять голову, я с мольбой глядел на эти разбухшие облака, но они, кажется, и не думали приближаться. Будто бы какая-то невидимая армия окружила их, и сколько бы они ни клубились и ни бурлили — прорваться сквозь заслон не могли.  
На исходе дня меня разыскал доктор Монтлерой:  
— Мы потеряем Джеймса, если не сможем оказать ему помощь и как можно скорее. Во всяком случае, у нас ещё есть время, чтобы попытаться.   
— Что говорит отец? — прохрипел я.  
— Он знает, — ответил Монтлерой, кинув взгляд через плечо на побледневшего Уотерхауза. — Либо у него останется один сын, либо — ни одного.  
Я кивнул:  
— Поезжайте. Возьмите всю воду.   
Несмотря на слабый протест Джеймса, мы сняли Конрада со спины изнурённого мерина, и его место занял наш добрый доктор. Моран вылил воду в свой шлем и поднёс его к морде лошади — животное втянуло воду одним отчаянным глотком.  
— Несись как ветер, — сказал капитан коню и с силой шлёпнул его по крупу. Мерин с привязанным Джеймсом и доктором Монтлероем, склонившимся к самой шее животного, вздрогнул и прянул вперёд.  
— С богом, — услышал я сзади голос мисс Адлер. С удивлением оглядевшись, я заметил, что граф пропал.

* * *

Никто не видел, как он отстал, а вернуться назад мы уже не могли. Мистер Уотерхауз, фон Хаммерштайн и я по очереди несли Конрада, у которого началась лихорадка. Он бормотал странные фразы на неизвестном мне языке, однако слова эти почему-то сильно раздражали пленника Морана.  
Узник пытался говорить со мной, но я только качал головой в ответ на его чужую речь. Он попробовал взяться за фон Хаммерштайна, но ничего не добился и от него. Моран не вмешивался. У меня было стойкое ощущение, что капитан краем глаза следит, не появился ли на чьём лице хоть какой-то признак понимания, но лично мне слова араба казались такими же бессмысленными, как крики мартышек.   
После пропажи своего любовника мисс Адлер пошла в голове группы. Именно она первой узнала поляну, на которой мы убили тигрицу. Здесь мы остановились, чтобы передохнуть — пленник тут же, задыхаясь, упал в высокую траву.   
— До реки ещё две мили, — произнесла мисс Адлер тусклым и безнадёжным голосом, опустив приклад «винчестера» на землю. Моран перевёл взгляд с женщины на стремительно темнеющее небо и что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Лицо Уотерхауза закаменело от ужаса — я знал, что боится он не за себя.  
— Мы можем попробовать пробежать их, — предложил фон Хаммерштайн. Он перекинул неподвижного Конрада через плечо и пристально всмотрелся в травянистую равнину, что-то прикинув в уме. — Справитесь, мисс?  
— Думаю, да, — нахмурилась женщина. Она наклонилась, чтобы расшнуровать обувь, отдав «винчестер» Родни. Разувшись, она перевесила ботинки через плечо.  
Мартышки вдруг замолчали. Пленник вскочил, заозирался и громко вскричал:  
—  _Йа! Йа Хастур сф’айя ‘вугтлаглн Хастур!_  — а потом на ломаном хинди: — Горящий идёт!  
Глаза его безумно блестели, в голосе сквозило торжество. Интересно, отчего он до сих пор не пытался заговорить на хинди ни со мной, ни, по меньшей мере, с Родни?..  
— Бежим! — закричал Моран, дёрнув за кожаную привязь. И мы побежали.  
Мы шестеро — Моран тащил своего пленника волоком — вырвались из зарослей саловых деревьев и бросились вниз по склону к берегу реки. Трава вокруг нас в свете заходящего солнца горела золотым и кроваво-красным. Огромный шар, наполовину скрывшийся за горизонтом, освещал пейзаж, делая его похожим на равнины ада.  
Я бежал, стискивая винтовку, и совершенно не обращал внимания на цеплявшуюся траву. Впереди мчался Родни, держа за руку фон Хаммерштайна — он почти тянул за собой этого мужчину и его ношу. У него на плече подскакивал Конрад — он бессвязно бредил каким-то особенно визгливым, неприятным для слуха голосом.  
Земля уходила у меня из-под ног, и как только я догнал мисс Адлер, то ухватил её за локоть и потащил за собой — она хорошо бежала, но у меня ноги были длиннее. Я увидел, как впереди Моран подтолкнул Уотерхауза, а потом обернулся, чтобы снова подтянуть кожаный ремень. Узник буквально свалился на капитана, поднял связанные руки будто дубинку и оскалился как для укуса.   
— Кинжал! — завизжал он на ломаном хинди: с зубов полетела пена. — Дурак, оно же нас всех сожрёт!  
Моран бежал так, будто был моложе раза в два, чем на самом деле.  
— Не останавливаться! — завопил он, увидев, что я бросился ему на помощь. Он поднырнул под руки пленника и ударил прикладом ружья ему в челюсть. Я метнулся обратно, араб кулём рухнул на землю, а Моран поднял оружие.   
Я вздрогнул, ожидая выстрела, но Моран лишь зарычал, вздёрнув пленника на ноги.   
Дыхание болезненно вырывалось сквозь зубы.   
— Он… этого не сделает, — прохрипела мисс Адлер в перерывах между вздохами.   
Перед нами вдруг выросло одинокое дерево, когда я украдкой взглянул через плечо. Мы были меньше чем в половине пути к реке и совсем близко я мог видеть красный отсвет заката, с которым перекликалась преисподняя в нескольких ярдах позади  
К тому же мнению пришли и фон Хаммерштайн с Уотерхаузом: когда мы подтянулись, то заметили, что они присели в траве. Родни стоял прямо за ними — глаза его казались слишком большими и белыми на коричневато-красном лице. Когда я прошёл мимо, он схватил меня за плечо и тут я понял, что мой слуга младше Конрада Уотерхауза, чьё бездыханное тело он собрался защищать.  
— Молодец, — сказал я ему, хотя это было далеко от правды, и встал рядом. Я вспомнил, что всю свою воду мы отдали Джеймсу и тем не менее, почувствовал, как растёт мой страх. Я сдался.  
Подошёл Моран: разобравшись в ситуации, он кивнул. Мы повернулись лицом к заливу: перед нами был дьявол, а позади — заходящее солнце.   
На этот раз оно дало себя рассмотреть — раскалённый призрак во тьме, демон огня и страха. Оно прыгнуло через высокую траву прямо ко мне — по меньшей мере, на сорок футов. Когда оно приземлилось, я очень хорошо его разглядел. В ту секунду, когда оно прыгнуло, в пылающих глазах засиял злобный разум.   
Я почувствовал, что под этим взглядом в моём сердце начал подниматься древний ужас, подобного которому я никогда не знал, я услышал, как застонал Уотерхауз — или возможно, это я сам громко заскулил от страха. В моей голове начали возникать слова — слова призыва, которые я знал и не знал одновременно — могущественные, и древние, и злые, похожие на навязчивую идею:  _«Йа! Йа Хастур…»_  
Я разрядил в тварь свою винтовку пятьсот тридцать четвёртого калибра, но без толку. Сзади дало осечку, а потом дважды взревело ружьё фон Хаммерштайна. Он потянулся за следующим. В воздухе висел едкий запах горелого пороха.  
Чудовище было высоко в воздухе — и вот оно уже среди нас — Корад вскочил на ноги и с безумным лицом бросился к Родни. Уотерхауз принял удар на себя: пошатнувшись, он сбил мальчика на землю и с трудом смог прижать его руки к телу. Родни даже не дрогнул.  
Я отбросил разряженную винтовку:  
— Парень!  _Ружьё!_  
Родни швырнул мне ружьё Парди, и с мольбой к Всемогущему на устах я прицелился. Моран отвлёкся от своего пленника, рывком достал оружие и вскинул его прекрасным, но бесполезным жестом. Его роскошные усы, когда он целился, свесились вдоль узорной нарезки ружья — и когда тварь сделала выпад, он дважды выстрелил ей прямо в глаз.  
Пылающая лапа не причинила мне боли. Тварь ударила меня в верхнюю часть бедра — я чувствовал, как что-то сломалось, но больно не было. Я выронил винтовку и увидел, как следующий разрушительный удар отшвырнул прочь моего бедного Родни. Он упал будто сломанная кукла и больше не поднимался. Мистер Уотерхауз вскочил, чтобы защитить своего сына, но тварь отбросила его на пятнадцать футов — прямо в дерево — а следующим ударом вбила в землю фон Хаммерштайна. Даже там, где лежал, я почувствовал силу удара.   
Моран поворачивался вместе со своим оружием, хладнокровно преследуя чудовище. Он не видел, как за его спиной пленник поднялся с земли и схватил связанными руками камень — я закричал, но было уже поздно: капитан начал было оборачиваться, но злодей всё равно уложил его.  
А потом внезапно позади узника поднялась мисс Адлер и в её руке что-то сверкнуло. Вскричав будто валькирия, она вонзила кинжал графа глубоко в спину арабу. Мужчина пошатнулся, задрожал, его связанные руки царапали воздух, будто пытаясь схватить мисс Адлер. Он зловещим образом напомнил мне нашу бедную раненую слониху.  
Араб опустился на колени, а тварь издала пульсирующее рычание и развернулась на задних лапах. Она сделала шаг к мисс Адлер и закричала как кошка.   
Пленник упал замертво, мисс Адлер с вызовом встала над телом, готовая к внезапной гибели. Кажется, смерть араба не произвела на тварь особого впечатления: зверь изготовился к прыжку. Боль билась в моей сломанной ноге — в бесполезной попытке броситься наперерез чудовищу, я с трудом начал подниматься.  
И в этот момент пошёл дождь.  
Муссон упал на нас как стеклянная стена, а тварь снова закричала — на этот раз в агонии. Она металось туда-сюда, лихорадочно уворачивалась от капель дождя как собака уворачивается от ударов. Каждая капля, попадая на неё, шипела и испарялась, и с каждой каплей сияние дьявольской твари тускнело, на её шкуре появились пятна — будто пятна золы на сбрызнутых водой углях.  
Оно вертелось, пронзительно вопило и наконец, кажется, затихло. Густой запах гари поднялся от кучки мокрой золы — это всё, что от него осталось.   
Нога разрывалась от боли, и вскоре зрение моё померкло.

* * *

Я застонал, открыл глаза — и взору моему предстала забрызганная грязью и невыразимо прекрасная мисс Адлер, прячущая драгоценный кинжал в свою сумочку. Я лежал на парусине — влажной, но, несомненно, тут было суше, чем снаружи, ещё один кусок ткани, натянутый между ветвей, спасал нас от дождя. Я узнал одежду Родни. Рядом со мной под одеялом тихо лежал Моран.   
Мисс Адлер приложила к моему лбу компресс, убрала волосы, а потом встала.  
— У вас нога сломана. Я умоляю вас простить меня, что бросаю вас в таком положении, мистер Ларссен. Уверяю, я пришлю помощь, но сейчас я должна уйти и как можно скорее: дело очень деликатное — для безопасности некого прибалтийского аристократа жизненно важно, чтобы кражу этого кинжала из его дома не смогли доказать ни англичане, ни русские.  
— Постойте! — воскликнул я. — Мисс Адлер… Ирэн!..  
— Вы определённо можете звать меня Ирэн, — с некоторой весёлостью в голосе ответила она. Я заметил, что её перчатки прогорели до дыр и все ладони покрыты волдырями.  
Несколько секунд я думал, пытался составить вопрос, но слова изменили мне.  
— Что там произошло? — наконец спросил я в надежде, что она всё поняла.  
— Боюсь, вы оказались в совершенно неконтролируемой ситуации, мой дорогой мистер Ларссен… Магнус. Впрочем, как мы все. Я здесь чтобы вернуть этот кинжал, украденный у одного из моих друзей. Подлец Колинзски, которого я опасалась, был не графом и не литовцем, а царским шпионом — он похитил эту вещь и привёз сюда с намереньем передать её этому афганскому колдуну, — она пнула труп.  
— Всё, что мне известно — он хотел провести какой-то отвратительный ритуал с человеческим жертвоприношением, который мог сильно повредить британской армии. На крайний случай у него, кажется, были силы, чтобы управлять этой тварью, — она возбуждённо указала на груду золы. — Жаль, что пришлось убить его. Думаю, случись британской разведке поймать его, он бы знатно задурил им голову. Но как только я поняла, что этот колдун сдерживал бурю…   
— Муссон. Если мне будет позволено поправить леди.  
— Муссон, — улыбнулась она.  
— Но каким образом? Неужели вы мне не расскажете?   
Мне хотелось выгрызть боль из сломанной ноги, но зубы так стучали, что я едва с ними справлялся. Я не смотрел туда, где под холодным дождём лежал Родни.  
— Кажется, на земле и в небесах есть вещи, которые лежат за пределами нашего познания, равно как и за пределами познания величайших умов Запада.  
Я кивнул — мною овладел приступ боли и тошноты.  
— А граф? — спросил я.  
Её сильные плечи поднялись и опали:  
— Полагаю, он отстал и был съеден, — мрачно ответила она. — Вы оказали мне неоценимую помощь и теперь, уверяю вас, война в Афганистане пойдёт на убыль.  
Она подвинула ко мне чашку с дождевой водой и заряженный пистолет:  
— Капитан жив, но без сознания: кажется, удар его оглушил, — она немного замешкалась прежде, чем уйти.  
Она обернулась и несколько секунд пристально изучала моё лицо. Мне показалось, я даже увидел какие-то признаки заинтересованности.  
— И я прошу прощения за Родни.   
И хотя эта ночь была очень долгой и холодной, утром за нами пришли жители деревни и доктор Монтлерой. Ни тогда, ни после мы не говорили о том, что увидели.  
Джеймс выжил, а вот Конрад так и не смог оправиться до конца. С капитаном Мораном мы ещё изредка встречались, пока он не покинул страну в поисках более прохладного климата. Насколько я понял, он пошёл по кривой дорожке.  
Что же до мисс Адлер — её я больше никогда не видел. Но и по сей день во сне мне является её лицо и, что не так приятно, я слышу внушающие суеверный ужас слова:  _«Йа! Йа Хастур сф’айя ‘вугтлаглн Хастур!»_ — с тех пор я уже никогда не смог взять в руки ружье забавы ради.

  
  
  


 


End file.
